Revelations
by VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: Loki has a secret, one that he's been hiding for a while. So what happens when Thor find out Loki's secret and is forced to face the fact that the brother he loves isn't his brother after all. Fluff, Thorki, Pre-movie, currently a two-shot but may get longer.


**A/N: Hi~ Soooo I started writing this ages ago but never got around to finishing it. I've intended for this to be a two-shot but it might end up being longer if you guys ask nicely enough. If it does end up being longer, the rating may also change but currently all I'm intending is for this fic to be the fluffiest thing I've ever written~**

**Enjoy~**

Loki sat on his bed, reading through books that he had already read a thousand times; desperately looking for something that he would probably never find. It was hopeless really, there would be no cure for what he was going though as there was never any record of it happened to anyone else. Was he different? If so, why? Why was this happening to him and not his mother, father or brother?

Had he been cursed?

The more he thought about it the more confusing it became, it also angered him that, with all his knowledge of magick, he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what was happening. His skin had started to turn blue at random, it had started off as just being his hand but it had quickly started to spread up his arms, neck and torso. He found he could mask it if he concentrated enough but people would still comment him how cold he suddenly felt and if he wasn't careful a blue-ish glow would come back to his skin even if it was only for a split second.

Suddenly a loud knock on his door dragged him from thoughts, also making him realise that, yet again, the blue was spreading up one of his arms. Loki panicked, not wanting anyone to see him in his current state.

"Go away, I'm busy," he yelled, loosing the smooth tone to his voice that was normally there.

"I don't care brother! You've not left that room for days, I'm worried about you!" Ah, it was Thor.

"Yeah, as I said, I'm busy now please leave,"

"No! I'm not going to leave until you let me see you," Loki jumped off of his seat, quickly hiding his arm behind his back just before Thor burst in.

"So now you're here what do you want?" The younger of the two said with a glare. The blonde took a step closer, trying to close the gap between them.

"I want you to talk to me, to tell me what's wrong. I care about more then anyone else and it hurt me to see you shut yourself away," he said as he went to put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Loki hissed moving his arm from behind his back to swat Thor away. Big mistake.

"Brother what has happened to you arm?" A look of shock flashed across Loki's face in realising what he'd just done. So his secret was out.

"I-I... it's nothing, just, uh, some magick I was trying," he said, trying to brush it off but Thor was having none of it.

"This is why you've been acting different isn't it?"

"Yes," Loki looked Thor straight in the eye, a mix of sadness and shame was obvious.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, it happens at random, I can mask it but I can't control it." He bit his lip, trying to control his emotions before the stress of what had been happening got to him too much.

The two brothers stood in silence for several minutes, neither sure what to say on the matter. During this, the sapphire blue shade on the younger one's skin started to spread much quicker then it ever had done before and eventually engulfed his face. Lighter markings then appeared in such a way that it looked like someone had just drawn them on, his eyes slowly took on a shade of ruby red, the colour spread like ink running along paper.

Thor gasped, not sure what to make of what he saw in front of him. Loki quickly turned away, not before catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror by the door. Everything had clicked, everything that he had been too blind to see before. Why had father not told him about this? He had been left to find this out by himself, left to find out why he was always so different from his family.

Loki felt ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn't stop what was happening. Ashamed that he could not control this strange transformation before it got to this stage but most of all ashamed that someone had seen him like this. See him in the form of the monster that he must have been all along.

He felt no more then a single tear roll down his face, which only served to make him feel so muh worse. He was a proud man, never showing any weakness, only the emotions that suited him, but now he'd seemed to have lost have control completely.

"You look like a-" Thor said, breaking to silence but being cut off before he could say anymore.

"I know," Loki said, his voice little more then a whisper. He couldn't let his brother say those accursed words. He knew what he looked like, after all, he had seen himself in the mirror. He didn't need Thor's word to comfirm anything as it would only make everything worse.

That may as well just kill him.

Thor reached forward, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder – he could feel the icy cold radiating off of him but it didn't hurt like it should have – he wanted to help but didn't know what he could do. All he could think of was to take him to their father to see if he would have the answer.

"Brother," he said softly. "I don't know why you look like this but I _will _make sure we find out. We must go to father immediately, so he may shed some light on the situation."

Loki nodded feebly. He didn't want to go to their Father. He didn't want anyone else to tell him what he now knew. Yet he did still want to know why he hadn't been told about this before, and he still kind of wanted Thor there with him even though his world was crashing down.

The two brothers hurried through the halls of the palace, the younger making sure they took the most awkward and unused paths just in case they ran into someone. He had already tried masking the colourings before they'd left but it didn't seem to work so he grabbed a cloak, hoping that it would be sufficient enough for the time being. Deciding on taking the lesser used hallways was just an extra precaution.

They reached the throne room without incident, Thor yanking open the great doors the moment they were in reach.

"Father! We need to speak with you!" Thor boomed, as if that wasn't obvious enough already.

"My sons, what could be the matter?" Odin eyed his sons suspiciously, something didn't seem quite right, and it wasn't just the fact that Loki was hiding himself in a cloak.

The dark haired man could feel the Allfather's gaze on him and wondered if Odin already knew what he had come here for. He would have removed to cloak and simply shown his father what was troubling him. But, although he would never admit it, he was scared. Scared of what the Allfather would say, scared about what he would learn and scared to admit it to himself.

"Take off the cloak, Loki." Came the voice that snapped the man out of his thoughts. Loki hesistated for a moment, before peeling away the cloth and letting it fall to the floor, revealing the state of his arms, neck and face.

The blue of the younger man's skin seemed so much more intense than what Thor had seen ealier. Now, unlike before, he could feel cold radiating off of his brother and saw the raised, lighter blue, patterns that had spread across his skin. They were breath taking but also worrying. Thor had only seen markings like that on a Jotun which, of course, Loki could be. He was his brother after all.

Odin sighed deeply, a look of sadness spreading across his face. He had never wanted this to happen, he had always intended to tell Loki the truth about his heritage long before anything like this happened. Now he was going to have to tell both of his children the full story and take care of the damage it may cause.

"I am so sorry my son," the Allfather started softly. "I prayed that you would never this out in the way that you have."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, sounding worried because, of course, he didn't understand anything yet.

"It's about time that you both learned about Loki's heritage." And Odin explained.


End file.
